


Before HER

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, tought, toughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachels toughts before she meet the love of her life Chloe Price. you can say this is a little poem, hope you like





	Before HER

Im here since almoust a year, the people are nice but also so fake, I hate it that they think I have the same Intressest as they, I just wantet to be nice but moust of the themes I really dont care. Than there is Nathan I think we are friends because he comes also from a "rich" family also I think he miss his sister and thats why we are friends, he is nice but hes just a good friend who you call wehn you want to talk about "rich people" problems but nothing more. Also I think he has a eye on Victoria and thats tottaly Ok, I had boyfriends also back in Cali but it was never serious just have a good time. I never feelt really connectet to boys, thats other with girls, with girls I just feel happy and even more save as with some strong boy who just want to fuck me and then never calls back. Dana is also a very good friend of mine here in Blackwell, but again just a friend I never would talk with her about my personal feelings, sometimes I feel the people just hanging out with me because I look pretty and because im the daughter of the DA here. I try to get out of this and try to help the poor kids here at school with homework but only here in school I NEVER would have anyone of these fake people invidet in my house or even a pyjama Party. Its nice to have them wehn im in school and can talk with Nathan about "rich" problems but I never feelt any troust or loyalty. These also arent the kind of girls or boys you introduce your parents.   


But than theres is HER, all the kids at blackwell say something diffrent about her. Some say she is a droug addict girl, she have problems and cut herself. Victoria even once told me she has no home and sleeps under a bridge but I dont care about that. I can see she has something special, these sky blue eyes who you can just lost in them forever and her short brown hair. She always run arround with a skateboard, and a note book. I think shes very talentet in art. That girl has just that kind of something waht I never seen here or back in cali and I can feel that I and her would be a great team. Her name is Chloe Price and I want to get closer to her. Soon......Very soon.


End file.
